Khaos's champion
by Khaotic thunder
Summary: What happened if the gods feared Percy so much they threw him into Tartarus. What happened if a primordial took him under his wing and trained him for battling the worst wars with unimaginable power. DISCONTIUNED, next story coming up soon though.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is adopted. I made some changes to the story. enjoy! **Well here is my first story, hope you enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR ANY OTHER PERCY JACKSON RELATED THINGS.

I am going to get my revenge on the gods and demigods for what they did to me I was there savior and they treated like dirt and tried to kill me, you see it all started the day before my 19th birthday.

Flashback:  
I had just got back to camp after a quest to help my dad defend his kingdom while he was away. When I got back to camp everyone was avoiding me, but I thought it was just the new campers because they heard of my deeds in the 2nd giant war; you see in the war I defeated half of Gaea's monster army alone and helped the gods battle 5 giants while the rest of the 7 help their parents defeat their respective enemies. During the final battle at Mount Olympus I single-handily bested Gaea in a duel to lure her back to sleep. I was named the Savior of Olympus for saving their butts twice. After the war the camps merged at the location of Camp Half-Blood (the Romans weren't too happy about it). So anyway when I got to camp I asked where Annabeth was and one new camper named Jake (son of Ares) said she's at the beach and good luck.

As I was making my way to the beach I heard people laughing and joking around, immediately recognized the voices they were my lovely girlfriend who I was about to propose to and Travis Stoll, 1 of the camp counselors of the Hermes cabin, when I saw what the 2 we're having a picnic and telling each other they couldn't live without each other I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but then they saw me and all he'll broke loose. Annabeth was the first one to say anything which was the universal "It's not what it looks like" while Travis was cowering back in fear at my glare. But surprisingly all I did was released a 20 foot wave on them and said the seas will no longer offer them passage or safety. Following me finding out Annabeth cheated on me she began to spread lies that I dumped her and dropped a wave o her and Travis now everybody at camp ignores me and I mean (Thaila, Nico, and All the other people I care about) the only person that talks to me and believes that didn't drop that wave on them for no reason and cheated on Annabeth was Chiron but now even he ignores me. But on the day before my 19th birthday all people who helped in the giant war (all camp counselors were made immortal so that they can guide future heroes, everyone except me. When I ask Chiron why was I excluded he said all will be explained on your 19th birthday, which leads me to where I am now on my way to Olympus on my birthday.  
Flashback Ends:

As I rode in my in the camp van to Olympus I notice I didn't feel like riding in a car so I just vapor traveled to the Olympus throne room.(vapor travel is like shadow travel but with water vapor in the air) When I arrived in the throne room all the gods look at me with anger and hate then I felt a punch in the gut by Ares who muttered something like payback. I looked at Zeus and my dad for explanation which I found from Zeus who said "Demigod son of Poseidon former hero of Olympus you are accused for being a spy for Gaea as punishment your sword riptide will be kept in Olympus and you shall be thrown into Tartarus with a vote of the council. When I saw who voted for my banishment I was infuriated by the hands I saw 13 Olympians voted for me (hades and Hestia got there throne back after the giant war), but what shocked me the most was that Hestia tried to defend me. I was hurt when my father he said I was no son of his and he will replace me with his new son who was the same age that I was so he must have kept him from the wars and raised him like a real father and my new brother name was Jake. After my father said this I tried to vapor travel away but I was too late, because just then a hole in the floor appeared right under me and I was free falling into Tartarus.

(A/N)** the original author meant this story to be a darker tone, but I plan to make it a redemption for Percy **


	2. The Real Traitor

**(A/N) yeah, so this chapter is shorter than the first one, but I have a lot of plot to think over. I'm still working out the minor details. I'm going to try to update more often. Promise**

"Percy! Wait, please come back. It's not what it looks like!" Travis looked at Annabeth then Percy and ran back to camp. Percy just walked away a few minutes after giving her those big sad puppy dog eyes." Ugh! I hate my life!" Annabeth was in tears, when the water around her slowly tightened its hold on her ankles. Without warning she was pulled underwater.

_ "_I can help you," an ominous voice whispered around her." I can help you get revenge on those fools they call gods. Will you help me?"

"Yes, I'll help you lord…." She waited for his/her name.

"Pontus. The true king of water!" Pontus came into view, he had a surfer's body with short blonde hair with black strands of hair here and there. His eyes were a deep dark blue, like the blue hole in Belize." A new war is coming, a war between primordials. All that stands in our way is that scum _Percy Jackson_," he snarled as he said his name," I need you to make him be hated, even amongst his closest friends. Then you must plant evidence on him so he goes to Tartarus by his nineteenth birthday," Pontus ordered.

"It will be done…. My lord." Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

Flashback end

Olympian council room (3rd p.o.v)

"What do you mean you're losing control over water, Poseidon!?"

"It's as I said brother, it's as if an ancient being is taking over. The only one who could do this is p…."it dawned on him who could do it, _Pontus_ he thought bitterly." I...i have to go now,"

"Who could it be Poseidon!" Zeus demanded, but he was already a cool sea breeze.

"I think he meant Percy father," Athena stated with distaste," he must have been recruited in Tartarus,"

"I wouldn't draw to conclusions Athena," Hestia said evenly," He did save us from Kronos, you know. But I fear he was talking about an older being… a primordial named Pontus," The Olympians gasped at the mention of a primordial.

"Why would you think that Hestia," Zeus questioned. He turned to Hermes, "get the rest of the gods here, we have a huge debate to talk over, if Hestia is correct,"

Line break

_Why couldn't Tartarus be closer_, Percy thought. Then he noticed a faint glow began to brighten ahead as the Phlethegon came into view._ This is going to hurt_. He began drifting closer to the river and felt the familiar tug in his gut as the river obeyed his will.

"Ahhhhh!" Percy screamed higher than he would care to admit as the healing fire hit his body, singing his clothes. He landed half in and half out of the river. He quickly rushed out of the water.

" That could've been worse," Percy said to himself. Just then a blinding light and crackle of laughter was heard from the titan of the east as he came into view.

"It's been along time Percy," Hyperion said with disgust.

"If you think you can beat me then it must be longer than I thought," Percy joked, but turned serious," lets see what you got!" Percy bellowed as he charged the titan barehanded. He ducked to avoid Hyperions blade and punched his 'sacred place'. He smiled when he heard Hyperion wail out. Percy grabbed his wrist and punched Hyperion in the face causing him to loosen his grip on the sword. Now that he was the one with a blade he danced around the titan giving him a few major cuts before he was knocked a few yards from Hyperions bloody fist.

Line break

Hyperion relished in his powerful punch. This time Percy would pay. Tartarus was already healing his wounds. He saw Percy run away and he bellowed with laughter

"Yes, run away Percy Jackson!" he chased after the demigod when Percy suddenly darted to the ground and picked up a gleaming, bronze dagger.

**Please review**


	3. sorry

**Hey guys, I completely forgot about this story. Because of that I can't remember any of what I wanted to do with this story. Therefore I will be starting a new story with completely an original story. It's going to be about a kid named Conner who's a son of Gaia 15 years after the giant war. I'm excited about this story and want to start updating in a few weeks. (I want to get a few chapters in and figure out the plotline before I start) there's going to be some new characters and if you want to submit some people pm me with the basics and what you want him to be in relation to Conner, friend, enemy, family, etc. his main enemy will be a primordial though.**


End file.
